


这是最后的机会了。#3

by galaxy_miffy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_miffy/pseuds/galaxy_miffy





	这是最后的机会了。#3

#3  
“哥，救救我，我不想被他这么纠缠下去了，我想过自己一人的生活。”  
刚登机瘫倒在商务舱的泰民，收到了这样一条消息。  
“你真的不爱他了吗？”泰民试探地回复了一句。  
“我根本就没爱过他，是他一直…一直想掌控我的一切，我受不了他的控制欲。”  
“放轻松，我们来了。”  
但此时的李永钦，还什么都一无所知。  
“TENNIE，我想出去走走。”泰容沉默许久后说出了这句。  
“要我和你一起去嘛~”李永钦还是什么都没察觉，这个小笨蛋啊…  
“不用，我就在这附近转转，很快回来~”泰容说着就出去了，并带上了房间的门。  
出了门的那一刻，泰容还是没能控制住自己，眼泪刷的就流了下来，因为他真的忘不掉这个他又爱又恨的人。  
三年前，他们相识，逐渐的了解与深入，花了差不多一年的时间，他们成了彼此最信任的人。  
曾经有这样一个采访问他们。  
“这个问题是问泰容的，提到泰国你的第一反应是？”“李永钦。”  
“那么这个问题是问永钦的，提到韩国你的第一反应是？”“李泰容。”  
两个人的回答都丝毫没有一点的迟疑。  
但是对于泰容来说，噩梦开始于上个星期。  
那天离李泰容的生日还有三天。  
泰容像往常一样，来到了李永钦住的公寓。  
充满着生活气息的家，也不错啊是不是~  
随意摆放的吉他，挂的整整齐齐按颜色还分了类的衣架，藏满气泡水的冰箱，插着百合和玫瑰的花瓶，几句话是概括不完这个温馨的小家的。  
“喵~泰容哥哥想我了没有！”永钦暴露了他的猫猫撒娇本性。  
“想你啊，我的tennie~”泰容的态度这次没有很敷衍。  
“那哥，我们玩个游戏吧~你闭上眼睛，我带你去个地方~”  
泰容将信将疑的用手盖住了眼睛，巴掌脸说的就是他本人吧！  
明白人应该都猜到了，李永钦把泰容哥哥带进了他的卧室。  
“我可以睁开眼睛了吗？”泰容好像真的等到有点暴躁了…“五！四！三！”  
“再等一下下！”这时的李永钦已经脱掉了上衣，准备开始他的大计划。  
“好了。”李永钦用手托住了李泰容的下巴，“盯~”  
“你…你把衣服穿上！”李泰容慌了神。  
“我不要，今天我要拥有哥哥~”李永钦开始冲他哥撒娇了，“hing，推倒你~”  
李泰容做梦都没想到，他被一个男人推倒了。  
李永钦费力的解开了泰容的腰带，“别挣扎啦，今天你是我的啦~”  
当两个人的嘴唇碰在一起的那一瞬间，李泰容好像触电了一样，突然颤抖了一下。  
“怎么？哥哥不舒服了吗？”（李永钦害挺会，知道问问人家怎么样…  
“没…继续吧。”泰容缓了一下，但是还是有要挣扎的冲动。  
李泰容感觉到了一股热流从下面喷涌而出，瞄了一眼李永钦，但是只听到了他缠绵的呻吟。  
虽然李永钦没有像李泰容那样结实的八块腹肌，但是他优秀的直角肩还有发达的腿部肌肉，支持着他才能把李泰容压在他身下。  
李泰容也还是脱掉了他的T恤，开始任由李永钦摆布，他胸前的那两个小红点，硬硬的。  
汗水大滴的流下来，李永钦的头发已经湿了大半，他的声音也逐渐弱了下来。  
泰容顺势翻身把他压在了下面，然后蹭的一下坐了起来。  
“你玩够了没？那我走了。”  
“哥，别走，洗个澡再走吧。”  
“不必了，谢谢你的好意。”泰容套上了刚捡起来的散落一地的衣服，哐的一声把门摔上了。  
刚出门的那一刻，泰容哭了。  
“我怎么能这么听话？怎么就可以这样任由摆布？可我对他，真的不是爱情啊，他其实真的不是我想要的人啊…他变了，他变的不是我认识的那个他了，我喜欢的那个TENNIE，不在了…”


End file.
